Systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) is an autoimmune disease that affects multiple organs. The clinical manifestations are variable, but are often involve the skin, kidneys, liver, lungs, heart, and lymphoid organs. LPLA2 knockout mice (Hiraoka et al., Mol Cell Biol 26, 6139-6148, 2006) display a highly robust late onset lymphoproliferation that phenocopies SLE. More specifically, the mouse phenotype is characterized by splenomegaly, lymphadenopathy, penumonitis, hepatitis, and glomerulonephritis with renal insufficiency and immunoglobulin, C3 and Clq depositions. These mice are also characterized by high levels of circulating immunoglobulins and high titers of anti-nuclear antibodies (ANA) and anti-double stranded DNA antibodies (anti-dsDNA). This striking phenotype raises the question of whether LPLA2 mediates the immunological processes that are aberrantly regulated in lupus.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a better understanding of the causes of SLE and for the identification of new therapeutic interventions for such autoimmune disorders.